Scourge and Sequoia
by Snowcat1378
Summary: Sequoia Morrison is a girl who is a fan of the Warriors books but doesn't like to be around people. But one day, she is somehow transported to a human version of the Warriors' world. There she meets a cold-blooded tyrant who seems to be different from her. But they are actually more alike than they think.
1. My Life

**I saw this image on my computer, of a human Scourge with an evil grin stabbing a human Tigerstar in the chest with a dagger and I was just like… wow. It just gave me these sudden ideas! I found this human Scourge extremely cute and sexy so I decided to bring my thoughts together and make a story.**

* * *

**Sequoia's POV:**

I kept feeling something massaging my back. I wanted to open my eyes to see what it was, but I was too tired. It kept pressing my back, and I suddenly felt something sharp go through my pajama shirt and poke my back, scratching me a bit. I finally opened my eyes halfway and turned my head to see what was on me. I saw a black shadow on me; it was my pet cat, Jewel. She was pressing her paws in my back. I guess she wanted to leave room and eat breakfast. I moved my body a little bit, signaling her that I was awake. She got into her jumping position and leapt off my back. She landed on her feet on the carpet floor as I sat up and stretched my arms out.

I threw the covers off and opened my door. Jewel made her way downstairs as I followed behind. I got downstairs and opened one of the drawers, talking out her cat food. I brought it over to her food bowl and poured some in. We never left food in her bowl because it'll get stale. Jewel was always sleeping in my room anyway. She happily trotted trotted over and started stuffing her face in the bowl. I stroked her shiny black coat as she let out a purr of thanks. She kind of reminded me of Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf is a female cat, or in the books they're called, 'she-cats', in a series of books, which I absolutely love to read. It's called Warriors. It is so interesting; it had prophecies, cats with special powers, cats. I really love those furry creatures. I must get it from my mom's side of the family. They were always picking animals off the streets, especially the cats. They even gave me Jewel as a small kitten while I was visiting them!

Sometimes I feel like a have a deep connection with them. But back to the book, I haven't actually gotten far into the series. To be honest, I'm actually only starting on the sixth book of the whole thing! The only reason how I know Hollyleaf is because my best friend, Angela, is almost done reading all of the books, and she described Hollyleaf to me.

In the beginning of the sixth book, I read about Tigerstar and another cat named Boulder who I guess used to live in a town cat clan ,which they are going to see. Tigerstar makes a deal with the leader of this town clan and that was all I read so far. Angela spoiled it for me and told me that the cat they made a deal with is named, 'Scourge' and his clan is named Bloodclan. He's supposed to be a frozen-hearted leader that was born to be the enemy of Firestar, the main character of the first series. The Allegiances say that Scourge has black fur with a right white paw and ice-blue eyes. He also wears a purple collar studded with dogteeth and a few scars on his face. He didn't really seem friendly at all, or handsome to add my guess.

I put the cat food back into the drawer and went back upstairs to get dressed. I was planning on going on a walk. My parents had to leave early this morning to go to a meeting. I went upstairs and into my bedroom, walking over to my closet. I could see my messy reflection in the mirror since the closet doors were mirrors on the outside. I opened the door and took out a bright-pink tang-top and a white plaid skirt with brown stripes.

As I was getting dressed, I saw a picture frame of Angela and me on my nightstand. I'm actually very surprised that I even had a friend. I usually like to be alone, especially at school. But one day she came up to me and we started talking, so I was like, what the heck? We became good friends after that.

But today, I was walking alone. Angela was out of town. It was Spring Break and she went to go visit her grandparents in Ohio. I live in Washington State, so there were plenty of nice trails to go to. I also love the wilderness, so I loved Washington.

I got my clothes on and took out my brush from my nightstand. I brushed my hair good, but not too roughly. I finished and put the brush back. I looked at myself in the mirror to see how I looked. I had my clothes on properly. I'm sixteen; I had naturally orange hair that was long, which I made wavy last night, and I had grassy-green eyes. I looked at my face to see if anything was wrong.

There was nothing wrong, but I couldn't help but stare at myself. A bot of boys commented on me and asked me out on a date because they said I was amazingly beautiful, but I always rejected them. Even Angela mentioned it, too. She said I really needed to get a boyfriend. But I think I'm perfectly fine being single. I wasn't in love with anyone anyway.

Once I convinced myself there was nothing wrong, I turned to the door and headed out. I went downstairs and just immediately headed out the door. I didn't live far away from the trails. They were just at the end of my neighborhood. I stepped off my porch turned to the left, heading down my street. I looked up ahead and saw clouds covering the blue sky above. If only it was more sunny here. But there has to be lots of rain or else there won't be as much forest. I shrugged it off and realized that I was almost to the trail. It was in between the last two houses at the end of the neighborhood. I could already see it from here. I approached and went through the houses.

The path was a road of dirt that lead into the forest. Grass kept its boundaries, but dirt was so easy to kick into it. I started walking down the path. Everywhere I turned, there were trees everywhere. I did like the trees, seeing them nice and tall. They were like a powerful army of soldiers. Even my name is a tree, the biggest tree in the world. Well, the biggest tree in the world is actually named, 'General Sherman' which is in California. But sequoia is the name of what type of tree it is.

As the wind blew, the trees' leaves moved around and let sunlight shine down on the earth's surface. But it didn't last long to my disappointment as the clouds overhead covered up the sun. But at least it didn't cover up the nature. I smiled as I went through. It felt so good and relaxing to be here again. Not like where I was before.

I knew I was getting close to the lake. There was a beautiful one not far from here. Ever since I was young, from five to nine years old, I would go to this lake all the time with my grandmother before I moved away. After six years passed, I moved back here with my parents and I started coming back here, reviving my joy. It just felt great to be back.

I finally saw something wobbly like the surface of jello moving non-stop and it was bluish-gray, peaking through some low leaves from two trees. It was the lake. I ran toward the trees and passed by them.

Here it was, the lake. Its reflection was a little blue, but mostly gray because of the clouds. Across from the lake were more trees and the cloudy sky. A little bit of sunlight peaked out of clouds and shined on the lake. I sat down on the grass and watched the view.

For a few minutes, I stayed sitting down with my legs grossed and my arms holding my back up. I breathed in fresh air and breathed out. A breeze passed by me, giving me goose bumps, but they disappeared into my skin after a minute later.

A sudden bright-blue light stole my attention and my eyes traveled down to look at the water. There was a strange, small light in the shape of a circle that was in the water. I uncrossed my legs and jolted up, backing away from the light. It started to grow bigger as I backed up. Once I stopped walking, it stopped growing. Some of the lake water started pouring into the hole. I looked at the hole in confusion before slowly taking a couple of small steps forward. The light didn't grow or shrink. I stopped walking and at once, the light became very large, passing my feet.

I screamed as I fell to the light. Is this a dream? A nightmare? But it all felt too real. My arms and legs moved around in the air, desperate grab onto anything. But there was nothing, just white light. I closed my eyes tightly, afraid of what to see anymore.

Suddenly, I felt my body slam onto grass. I fell so hard that I was falling into unconsciousness. I opened my eyes a little bit, and the last thing I saw was grass and the sunlight before everything became black.


	2. A Very Strange Dream

**Sequoia's POV:**

When I woke up, I felt a heavy pain in my head. "Oww…" I mumbled and clutched the back of my head with one hand. I used my other hand to try to lift myself up. My eyes were still tightly shut and I gritted my teeth in pain. I rubbed my head, trying to reduce the pounding in my head.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was next to my favorite lake, in the spot where I was before. It was sunny outside, and barely any clouds were out. So it was just a dream; a weird one.

I slowly stood up, my chest aching a little bit. Was I sleepwalking and then I just fell down and banged my head? I hope no one saw me and recorded what I was doing. That would be embarrassing. Well, whatever happened, I had to get home. I don't even know what time it is. From the sun, it looks like it's about 12:00 p.m. I started walking to the direction of the trail, but when I turned my head, I didn't see the path of dirt.

"Where's the trail?" I asked myself. I rubbed my eyes and then opened them again. The trail still wasn't there. I shrugged my shoulders and walked in that direction anyway. I knew how to get hone from here even without the trail. But where was it? After a few minutes of walking, I expected to see the two houses, but all I saw were just trees.

"What the-?" I stopped speaking and ran up the hill the houses were supposed to be on. When I got up there, I saw absolutely no houses at all. There wasn't even a road or any cars. It was just a curved oval clearing that lead toward the forest.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked myself. Was I still dreaming? Everything feels so real though, which is the same thing I said earlier. Either I was still dreaming, or I hit my head so hard that I-.

I stopped talking in my head when I began to hear a bunch of footsteps. I turned around and looked at the forest behind me. Two shadows were quickly making their way toward me. They looked like human silhouettes and were both carrying something each. Afraid of who they were and what they were going to do, I dashed off into the clearing. I could hear them behind me but I just kept running. I was determined to run out of the forest, but before I could make it to the edge, someone jumped in my way. I stopped running and looked at this person.

It was a man, about in his late twenties. He had brown hair that was an inch away from reaching his shoulders. He had a long scar going across his nose and there was a scar going down his mouth, passing his lips. He had armor on and a sword, like from back in earlier times. I turned around and saw two younger men with armor and swords, too. One of them had brown hair and the other had dark-brown, spikey hair. They didn't have any scars on their faces, but they were trying to look as fierce as the guy behind me.

"Looks like we found her." Said the man behind me.

"She smells different." The young, brown-haired man said.

"Well duh! She came down from the sky!" The dark-brown-haired man said.

Came down from the sky? Were they talking about that circle? Or vortex?

"Hey, kid!" The man behind me said.

I spun around and looked up at him.

"Where did you come from and how did you come out of the sky?" He demanded. "Did Starclan send you?"

Starclan? What on Earth? That's the Heaven clan from the Warriors books!

"Answer, rogue!" He commanded.

"Tigerclaw, if she is from Starclan, you shouldn't be talking to her like that. You should be treating her with respect." The brown-haired man said.

Tigerclaw?!

"If she was, Runningwind, then she would have said something by now!" Tigerclaw pointed out.

Runningwind?!

"Let's just get her to the castle. Bluestar will reason with her." The third man said.

Somehow my body reacted on its own and I took off running to my left.

"Hey!" Tigerclaw yelled.

I just kept running and soon I got into the forest. I ran past the trees and boulders while the three, 'warriors' I guess, chased me. I could run quite fast and for a long time. But I would have to stop eventually to catch my breath.

I turned around and they were still behind me, but not as close as they were before. My heart was pounding really fast, and my feet were beginning to ache, but I had to keep going.

Soon, I saw another clearing that was beginning to appear at the end of the forest. It was a big open world out there with no trees at all. It kind of reminded me of Adventure time. When I came to the edge, I dashed into the opening. All I could see now was the blue sky, grassy hills and a few mountains up at the southeast.

I turned around again and to my surprise, the three warriors stopped chasing me. Tigerstar obviously looked angry, but Runningwind and the third warrior were just out of breath. I probably just wandered off their territory. I turned back around and just kept running in case they had second thoughts about chasing me. I hope I didn't trespass onto their territory. I know it wasn't my fault, but I highly doubt the other clans would know or believe that. They'll probably talk about me at their gathering.

Wait, what am I talking about? I'm just dreaming. They're not even supposed to be humans. They're supposed to be cats. This is just a dream…

…Right?


End file.
